His Hero
by MelancholyMadness
Summary: It was just that maybe he had to lock up the restaurant for his Grandpa tonight and maybe he was all alone and maybe there was some freak ass guy following him home and maybe that scared the hell out of him, okay! Spamano


His Hero FF

I decided that I was going to write, so I went up and looked for prompts and came up with "A public place at night". And well... This is what it became! -Ash

Disclaimer: D-I-S-C-L-AI-MER! I don't own the characters! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Yeah! (Sung to the tune of Respect)

It was a completely /shitty/ night to be outside. It was fucking cold out, and it was dark and like hell was Lovino scared! It wasn't like he was some pansy ass virgin girl. He was a man thank you very much and he could take care of his own fucking self!

It was just that, maybe he had to lock up the restaurant for his Grandpa tonight and maybe he was all alone and maybe there was some freak ass guy following him home and maybe that scared the shit out of him because he didn't want to get raped, okay?! Is that really so hard to understand! That's not an irrational fear!

Lovino sighed and looked behind him again. He recognized the guy of course. The man was a regular customer and Lovino had always thought he'd showed a bit too much interest in him. Today, the man had eaten at the restaurant, but he'd been standing outside sitting on a bench since he left. Like, who the fuck sits outside on a bench in this weather? A rapist! That's who!

Well, actually, Lovino had just thought he was being paranoid. All night he'd been telling' himself that he was just imagining things and that he didn't need to call for help. Anyways, Lovino was strong, right? It's not like he was a coward or that he always ran away from fights or that he always lost when people started fighting him... It... Wasn't like that at all... Oh for fucks sake it /was/ like that! He was so screwed!

He decided to chance another glance at the man again. He was still there...

What if he turned a corner? And then another corner? And a few more so that the stupid creep would just go where he's actually going because he can't be following him because it must be a coincidence because things like this didn't actually happ- He was still there. Except now he was even closer.

Fear tugged at Lovino's mind and his intuition was going in hyper-drive. He took a quick look around and spotted a convenience store. Taking a chance he ran for it, the familiar sound of bells chiming brought attention to his arrival.

If the man was still watching him, he'd call someone.

He was. In fact, the man was starting to look angry and it didn't fucking scare him, it just... Made him... Angry or some other shit like that because Lovino Vargas was not scared... Nope.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and pulled up the contacts list, scrolling through it, looking for his grandpa's name... And instead, only found a single name because fucking hell he'd gotten a new phone a couple days ago and only one bastard actually had the nerve to steal his phone just to add himself into the caller ID.

...But... Taking a glance outside again and biting his lip, Lovino decided to screw his pride because, though that idiot was a bastard, he always had his phone on him and Lovino knew that he'd come help him out.

"Antonio the Elf! What's your favourite colour?"

"Umm... Hey bastard..."

"Oh Lovi~ I can't believe you called me! Am I your first caller on your new phone? Did you call me first because you like me best? I like you best, Lovi~ I am so happy you called me because, even though I was sleeping, any call from my little Lovinito is the bestest bestest-"

"H-Hey bastard. Sh-Shut the fuck up a sec..."

"...Are you okay, Lovi?"

"Don't fucking flip your shit or anything, but there's this guy that's really freaking me out and I think he's following me and god dammit I don't want to get raped, 'Tonio and you know I would lose if it came down to it and he'd pin me down and- and I'm really scared..."

"It's okay Lovi. I'll come get you. Just tell me where you are."

"At the convenience store on Baker Street..."

"Okay, just give me a minute. Don't hang up, kay?"

"Okay."

"I'm running there, okay? I'm not too far, so I'll be there really soon."

"Okay."

"I'm almost there."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Lovi?"

"..."

"Lovi?"

"..."

"Lovi!" Antonio called out, both to Lovino on the phone and to the Lovino that was right in front of him. He had just barged in through the front door on the store, the bells chiming again.

Lovino couldn't help but feel relieved and maybe in that relief he might have run up to Antonio and pulled him into a hug, burying his face in the other boy's chest and pulling him as close as he could manage. And maybe his traitorous lips mumbled out a "Not okay." Into Antonio's bare chest because-

"Why the fuck aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Antonio blushed and looked down at his bare sculpted godly chest and... looked down at his freakishly bare completely ugly chest and said, "I was sleeping and I guess I ran out of the house without getting dressed."

Lovino sighed and refused to blush as he pulled away from the other man. "You're supposed to be here to help me, not freeze your ass off."

Antonio remembered why he had come and glanced out to see the man still standing outside the convenience store. He didn't like the way the man was looking at his Lovi. It was honestly giving him the chills.

Giving Lovino a reassuring smile, Antonio took Lovino's hand and brought him out of the store. First, he gave the man a hard, intimidating look. Then, he flexed his muscles a bit, just to make sure the other man knew he was stronger. Then, surprising all three parties, Antonio pulled Lovino in and kissed him passionately on the lips, exploring the Italian's mouth. He found that his hand had slowly worked its way onto the small of Lovino's back so that he could bring the younger man closer to him with a gentle, yet somehow still forceful tug. This seemed to bring out something in Lovino, for suddenly he found hands woven into his hair and a mouth moving against his in a way he'd never experienced before. Mouths moved and hearts soared until they both ran out of breath and pulled away, panting for a reason other than lack of oxygen.

They stared into each-other's eyes before walking away in the direction of Lovino's house.

The man did not follow them. The man could not follow them. Not after that kiss.

However, Antonio did walk Lovino home, he did kiss him again, and then once more, and a few after that and he might have even stayed at Lovino's to sleep (just sleep, you perverts!) because like hell was Lovino letting his boyfriend walk out on the streets with a bare chest where other people that weren't him could see, and he most certainly wasn't going to let his bastard of a boyfriend stretch out his shirts. And he also most certainly did not want to let go of Antonio.

Antonio his bastard.

Antonio his boyfriend.

And Antonio his hero.

AN Well, I didn't know where I was headed with this... Oh well! I wrote it all in one go, so that's an accomplishment anyways! I apologize for OOC-ness and if it is sort of weirdly written. (I wrote it in the early hours~) I love all kinds of reviews! :D -Ash


End file.
